


We met again

by xavier87



Series: That's Why You're You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Spoiler on the finale, fix-it sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavier87/pseuds/xavier87
Summary: The last test was taken, and now it is time to face the consequences.Will Clarke finally get her happy ending?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: That's Why You're You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856350
Comments: 22
Kudos: 202





	We met again

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was so happy to see Lexa one last time, and really enjoyed the finale overall.
> 
> I do wish the show had ended slightly differently though, so here is my take on it before everyone else writes a fic about those last 5 minutes 😋
> 
> Lexa (and Clarke, and the others) will always live in our hearts, and I for one have many more stories to write about them, so this will not be the end!

When Picasso ran forward to explored the rocky beach, Clarke followed suit, trying her best to hold the tears that threatened to spill. They had done it, the human race had survived and would live on, but without her.

The Earth was as beautiful as she remembered it, the sun warming her skin, the wind softly blowing her hair, and the smells. She had forgotten how good it smelled. But none of it truly mattered to her right now, when she had no one to share it with anymore.

“I don’t want to be alone,” she cried, not noticing the flash of light behind her.

“You’re not.”

For a second, the voice of her former lover made her heart fluttered, until she turned around and realized that she was still facing the Judge. The higher being’s features were as impenetrable as they had been during her test, the green eyes she had come to love missing the glint Lexa had always looked at her with. Now she realized the cruel irony of it all, an entity wearing the face of her greatest love and condemning her to a life of solitude. The face of the person who should have been humanity’s true champion, who was born in a world of war and pain and rose above it all to bring peace. This was not how she had imagined her someday to be, and the anger was barely contained in her voice when she replied.

“What do you want?”

“To explain,” the being said, approaching slowly.

“There is no need. I get it. I bear it so they don’t have to. Again.” Maybe she should get the damn sentence tattooed on her skin already. The blonde knew that she wasn’t being completely fair; no one had put a gun in her hand and forced her to pull the trigger or the lever. But seeing everybody transcend, all the disciples who couldn’t love, those left of Wonkru who had spilled so much blood in the past, and being the only one who apparently didn’t deserve forgiveness was a pill hard to swallow.

“Such a curious species! You’ve added so much to us already. I’m glad to have been wrong about you,” the Judge continued with a little smile.

“Wait,” Clarke stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, “does that mean — you’re here to take me with you?”

She berated herself in that second for sounding so close to begging, but the blonde couldn’t help but hope that, maybe, her spirit deserved better after all.

“No,” the being replied mercilessly, ignoring the tears that pooled in the cerulean eyes once again. “You can never join us, Clarke. Your actions must have a cost.”

“Just mine? Am I the only human being who ever sinned?” she asked sarcastically.

“Of course not. But you were the only test subject from any species, anywhere in the Universe, since the dawn of time who committed murder during the test.” So the Judge might have borrowed Lexa’s dry-wit humor when it borrowed her beautiful face. Good to know.

“I’d do it again,” Clarke replied with a smirk despite her sheepish look. What was the point of pretending to be contrite when faced with an all-knowing being anyway?

“Madi knew you’d say that,” the Judge commented, ignoring the teasing.

“Madi is with you then?”

“In a matter of speaking, yes. Her consciousness has joined ours. She’s at peace. She’ll never feel pain; she’ll never die. She knew that living here, without anyone her own age to love was something you wouldn’t have wanted for her. Even if it meant you being alone.”

Despite her sadness at the thought of being forever separated from her daughter, Clarke smiled. Madi was right, she wouldn’t have wanted to condemn her to the same fate. They had already spent almost 6 years alone, just the two of them, it would be selfish of Clarke to want Madi put in the same situation once again. The girl had been through so much already, she deserved peace, for all the other Nightblood children who had died before her.

“I supposed that choice was made easier with the realization that you wouldn’t be.”

Clarke turned around at once, her mouth agape. “Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?”

“Of course,” the Judge smiled once again, looking so much like Lexa at that moment. “But until now no one ever had.”

A laugh interrupted the conversation and Clarke, confused, moved forward, leaving the higher being behind. Behind a copse, she spotted a group of people building wooden houses on the beach, smiles on their faces. Picasso had found her friends already. They were here, they had come back for her. The surprise was so intense that she simply stood there, mouth open. She spotted Miller, Jackson, Niylah, Indra and Gaia, Echo, Murphy and Emori, Octavia holding Levitt, Hope hand in hand with Jordan, and finally Raven in the middle, cutting wood.

“There won’t be offspring,” the presence behind her warned, “they won’t join us when they die. None of them seems to care. A curious species indeed.”

The Judge looked about to disappear and leave her to enjoy the rest of her life with her friends when Clarke turned around to face her.

“What about my parents? Bellamy? All those who died? Are they really lost?”

The apparition pondered for a moment, before deciding to tell her the truth.

“No, they aren’t. When all your people transcended, they didn’t simply bring their own memories with them to merge with us, they also brought those of the ones they had known. Like an echo, if you will. When many people shared the same connections, sometimes it is enough to bring a person who was lost and make them merge with us too. No one who was truly loved is ever lost.”

“So ... my family?”

“Their spirits merged with us. Bellamy’s too. They are happy and at peace, knowing that you don’t need them anymore, Clarke. Madi is with them too.”

Clarke felt a tear roll down her cheek at that, hearing that her daughter, wherever she was, wasn’t alone. She could almost picture them, her parents, reunited at last, and her father getting the chance to meet his incredible granddaughter. The higher being stared at her for a minute, seemingly deep in thoughts, before speaking again.

“You didn’t pass the test, and this is the consequence. I can’t change my verdict. But seeing your life, all the choices you made, and taking into account the fact that your friends gave up transcendence for you, I will give you one last choice. You can ask me for one thing, and if it is in my power, I will give it to you.”

“Is Lexa…?” The words had left her mouth before she could even comprehend what she was asking, or how selfish it could sound, and once she did, she hung her head dejectedly.

“She is with us too,” the being replied with an expressionless face. “Do you wish for her to join you here?”

“I—no, I can’t,” Clarke stuttered, biting her lips to stop herself from crying. “She is special, she deserves better. If you are one with her, you know it. She fought her whole life so her people could have peace. If there is one human who deserves to transcend, it’s her.”

The Judge closed their eyes for a few seconds, before opening them to look at the young woman in front of her who had surprised her so much.

“I’m sorry Clarke, she has made her choice,” she said with a sad smile, before taking a step back. “We won’t meet again, but I wish you a long, happy life.”

And with that, the being disappeared in a warm glow of light, leaving the blonde alone on the beach, holding her sobs. Her friends hadn’t noticed her presence yet, and she was getting ready to meet them when someone called her from the side. Turning around slowly, she covered her mouth with a hand at the sight that greeted her. Lexa. The real Lexa. In the outfit she had worn during their first meeting, her iconic knife strapped to her thigh, beaming at her as she had once, on her bed, tears in her magnificent emerald eyes free of war paint at last.

“Le—Lexa? How…?”

“I told you I would always be with you,” the former Commander replied with a smirk, stepping closer to the woman she loved more than anything in the universe.

“But I thought you transcended. How can you be here? You should be there, with all of them. It’s not fair.”

“I choose you, Clarke. I will always choose you.”

And the blonde, breaking down, at last, rushed into the arms of her soulmate and kissed her with all her might, tangling her fingers in soft, chestnut locks. There would be hurdles, and one day all of them would die and disappear for good, but for now, they were alive, together, and at peace.


End file.
